Can Mistakes Be Mended?
by GreenIsMyHomie
Summary: They give into their feelings one night, and now everything has changed. OliverLilly.


_Disclaimer: I don't own HM...sad times._

* * *

(LXO)

They were the best of friends, but everyone knew they wanted to be more. The discrete glances they shared everyday, 'accidentally' brushing fingers against one another's and the long shared smiles that made them feel like no one else was in the room. Everyone could see the attraction they had to each other. How could you not?

So that one Saturday evening when she knew no one else would be around, Lilly asked Oliver to come over via cellphone and he quickly obliged, his heart fluttering. He was over in a matter of minutes, wearing his usual attire. And as they sat next to each other on that small couch, the sexual tension was unbearable. Was Lilly purposely wearing _short _shorts and a thinly strapped tank top? Was Oliver purposely flipping his hair out of his eyes every few minutes or so?

The question? Forever unanswered.

Before they both knew what was happening, Oliver had leaned over and pressed his lips to Lilly's desirable looking ones. She'd moaned in bliss and returned the kiss with an enthusiastic attitude. All over each other on the couch, they hadn't even noticed they'd moved to the wall outside Lilly's bedroom. Her back was pressed hard against the cool surface and her legs were wrapped firmly around Oliver's waist. His member was directly on her core and he'd repeatedly hammered his hips against it, Causing a moan to escape her lips and stars to maintain her vision.

In a flash they were in the bedroom, clothes off, skin touching skin. Exploration was a duty that night, pleasuring the other in more ways than one. He'd kissed her neck, sucked on her skin, and used finger ministrations in her most intimate area. She'd gripped his back, rocked against his experienced fingers and rubbed his length until he was heaven. They'd both uttered those three words once reaching their peak and everything had changed from then on.

They'd done the ultimate, and from then on there was no going back.

(LXO)

Three weeks had passed, and Lilly couldn't understand why she was feeling so out of place. Why was she throwing up randomly? Why was she so tired she was near the verge of faint. Why hadn't her time of the month happened yet? It took her while before she understood from the last symptom.

The memory of walking into the clinic asking for a test is still fresh in her mind to this very day. Sitting in the bathroom, heart beating fast, waiting for the results that held the next step in her life to roll on by. She didn't know what she would do if the results were what she was dreading. She was only sixteen, what else could she do? The timer set off, making her quivering body jump and suddenly her past thoughts were wiped from her mind. Reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp the stick, her whole body shuddered and was sealed with an aching numbness as she saw the result.

Positive.

(LXO)

She was sitting on a swing in a deserted children's park a week later. Fat tears streamed down her red cheeks and her harsh grip on the chains of the swing we causing he knuckles to turn a sickening white colour. She refused to believe Oliver had reacted the way he did. She was still waiting for him to run back to her, kiss her tenderly, reassuringly, and whisper everything would be alright. In the depths of her heart she knew she would be waiting for a long time.

He had said some hurtful things as she had pleaded with him, telling him over and over she was in love with him. He had shaken his head of brown shaggy hair and let his brown orbs glare at her. He had shouted she was lying and who knew how many boys she had slept with, when in reality he was actually her first.

With all the coldness in his voice and heart, he'd called her a whore. Walking through the front door of her house and out of her life.

She had broken down in tears, pain surrounding her body and run away to wherever her legs would gladly guide her; the park.

The question that remained unanswered as she solemnly stared into space was: Can mistakes be mended?

(LXO)

* * *

_Sad? I know. If this was worth your time please leave a review. Thank you :)_


End file.
